warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When Lightning Strikes
Note from the author: This story is a work in progress. Any comments that ask for more of the story will delay further updates. If you like the story, great, just don't ask for more. I take my time while writing. Please respect that. You may find the allegiances on a subpage of the story, so please don't ask where the list is. Prologue :Hushed voices bounced off the cave's unnaturally smooth walls as cats sat in a huddle. The largest of the group, presumably the leader, swiveled his ears as a soft wind stirred at the mouth of their hideout, followed by heavy pawsteps. The cats in the group sensed their leader's tension and grew quiet. The leader and a small she-cat exchanged worried glances as more rustling sounded outside the cave. :"Someone's here. We've got company," the small she-cat whispered, her voice barely audible. She got to her paws and carefully edged her way toward the opening. The leader climbed to his paws, calling out to her, "Heronstorm, you don't know what's out there!" he hissed, his eyes focused on the she-cat's face. :Heronstorm hissed back. "Neither do you, Beetlestar! And since you're too scared to find out, someone has to go look. Might as well be me," the gray and white she-cat held Beetlestar's focused gaze for a moment before turning back to the opening. :Beetlestar's pelt prickled. "Heronstorm, wait. There's something out there. And it doesn't seem like it's going to be friendly," the black tom warned. He stepped forward to stand next to the she-cat. Heronstorm nodded at the large tom and parted her jaws to scent the air. :"Nothing. Nothing dangerous anyway," Heronstorm sounded puzzled as she stepped out of the cave into the moonlit clearing. Beetlestar stepped out, followed by the other cats. :"Heronstorm, what is it?" a brown and white tom whispered, his fluffy fur rising. Heronstorm flicked her tail to hush the confused warrior. That wasn't a question she could answer just yet. She signaled for the rest of the group to stay put. Multiple protests came from the group, but she silenced them with a stern look and a warning hiss. :She poked her head around a corner, picking up a new scent. Unfamiliar, at that. Narrowing her eyes, she lowered her nose to the ground. Mice... Vole... Stale dog... Rabbit... Dear StarClan, so many animals! A rustling in the bushes next to her made her squeak in alarm, but she quickly recognized the tall form of her leader as he emerged. :"You nearly scared me out of my fur! What were you thinking you?" Heronstorm growled low in her throat. The leader had a wild look in his eyes, and seemed to be getting more distant each time he blinked. :"The animals! It's a sign! They're all hiding in their burrows! I can hear the ceaseless yowling of the dogs in the Twoleg place. I can hear the chatter of birds as they struggle to grasp onto the reality of what is about to happen! A storm, more fierce and relentless than any that Clans have ever seen is coming! Disaster will strike no matter what we do! Never before have StarClan given so much detail in an omen before! Heronstorm, AutumnClan is in danger, and no matter what we do, we can't stop it. AutumnClan is destined to fall, at the mercy of the skies. When lightning strikes, Heronstorm, there's no telling what will come after that!" The leader's eyes seemed to glow with an eerie light, and his bristling fur nearly tripled his size. :Heronstorm gulped, unsure of that to do next. If AutumnClan was destined to be destroyed... What could there be to do? :The gray-and-white she-cat's mind seemed to cling on to one particular part of the omen. When lightning strikes, Heronstorm, there's no telling what will come after that! Chapter One : Heronstorm's eyes shot open as she woke with a start. Ever since Beetlestar had received the omen of the storm nearly two moons ago, she hadn't been able to get a good night's rest. What sleep she did get, however, was riddled with nightmares. Ever morning when she woke up, her heart would be racing, and her thoughts swirling. Trembling, she stood. Her stomach felt heavier than it had the past quarter moon. She'd been around enough of her Clanmates to know she was expecting kits. She had stepped down from her deputy position two sunrises ago- Applefall had been named the new deputy. The she-cat has a lot a pride, and she's admired by the Clan. : More Coming Soon!